I Promise
by Guardian Keymaster
Summary: Laguna had made two promises to both of the women he loved. Did he fulfill them? Four-shot
1. Chapter 1

One thing I was sure of more than anything was that I loved Raine. I wanted her by my side forever. But did she love me? I tossed and turned in bed, debating with myself whether or not I should propose to her. If she did not love me, my heart would break a million times over. My first love could never be fulfilled, will Raine be the same?

That's when I decided that I would make sure she loved me before I proposed. Would it be easy to determine? I hoped it would be.

Then I heard cries coming from a different room. Soon they turned into screams of despair. It was Raine!

I climbed out of bed and quickly put on my shoes. After I put on my shirt I heard a louder scream. I rushed out of my room without even bothering to button it. I halted in my tracks when I saw Ellone blocking my path. She looked worried.

"Is Raine okay?" she asked. I knelt down and patted her head. "Don't worry, Uncle Laguna will take care of it. Why don't you go back to bed, okay?" Ellone nodded and walked back to her room.

I noticed the lights were on downstairs, so I headed down there to find Raine making coffee. I heard her crying. When she turned around she gasped, startled to see me. Then she seemed to be stifling laughter.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Laguna, your shoes are on the wrong feet."

I looked down and chuckled as I saw she was right. Then I addressed the real issue, "Raine, is there something wrong?"

She frowned, shook her head and said, "No, you'd just think it's stupid."

"No," I reassured her. "I think it's everyone else's job to think that about me."

Raine chuckled under her breath. "Fine. I had a dream that you and I were walking side by side. Then I felt this excruciating pain in my body. I asked you to hold my hand but an earthquake split the ground and divided us apart. I tried to reach for your hand but it was no use. The further you were pulled away from me, the worse the pain felt…until I couldn't bear it anymore."

After this Raine turned around and started to weep again while I smiled. It appeared she did love me after all. I turned her around to face me and said, "Even if I leave, no matter how hard or impossible the task may seem, I will come back to you."

"Really?" Raine questioned.

"I promise."

I spoke those words with every bit of sincerity that I had within me.

"How can you be so sure you can do it?"

"You know what they say, even a broken clock is right thrice a day!" I smiled.

Raine laughed and hugged me. It was then I decided to propose to her the next night.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was forever scarred when I found out that Raine had passed on. What I wouldn't give just to have been there by her side one last time. My eyes widened as I remembered the promise I had made to her that one night. I did not keep it. My eyes filled with tears at the reminder.

Then one day a SeeD group fixed a posing threat by using Time Compression. After the mission was accomplished, I decided on returning to Winhill to visit Raine's grave.

Once I arrived, I asked around to find out the location. On the way there, I glanced at my ring and I remembered the night I proposed to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Laguna."<em>

_I turned to see Raine behind me._

"_What are you doing out here?" She wondered._

_I scratched my head nervously as I stood there stammering. "Uh…you see…uh…I just wanted to…uh…"_

"_What?" Raine asked curiously._

"_Uh…see ya later!" I turned away and started walking._

"_Wait!"_

_As she pursued, I turned back and placed the ring on her finger. She gazed at it with wonder and she looked toward me as if to say, "Are you really…?"_

_I showed her my ring as my answer. Raine smiled as if she was going to cry. She embraced me gratefully._

* * *

><p>The thought of the smile on her face made me feel warm inside.<p>

When I arrived at the grave, I knelt down and whispered "Sorry I'm late."

"Uncle Laguna!"

When I heard Ellone's voice I turned around, but after I blinked I found I could not open my eyes.

"Laguna."

My heart jumped. It was Raine's voice! I turned my head around desperately trying to see her. Finally, I could make out her figure walking towards me. Once she was close enough, she embraced me and said, "You came."

I felt a tear slide down my face as I returned her hug. I choked out, "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

Raine looked up, smiled, wiped away my tear and whispered, "But you did."

A smile crept onto my own lips and I leant forward until I kissed her. It ached to pull away, but when I did, she softly said "Goodbye."

Reluctantly, I repeated the word back to her. I opened my eyes and I saw Ellone happily waving at me as if I'd never left. I waved back and smiled as I saw Kiros and Ward behind her.

As I glanced up to the sky, I saw Balamb Garden gliding above us. I smiled as I felt as if a giant burden was lifted from my heart. Now I knew I was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes I think back to the days before I met Raine. Those were the times when I only had eyes for Julia. Even though I have no regrets marrying Raine, I cannot help but wonder about these things.

After all, I once made a promise to Julia and not just Raine. Of course, it was not as big a deal.

The time she first spoke to me was a time that I could never forget. I always enjoyed listening to her playing the piano, but I never thought she would notice me. As she talked, it helped me to relax. It even got to the point where I was rambling and I had to remember to let her speak.

It really fascinated me when she revealed her own dream of being a singer. I was really flattered when she said she write a song thanks to me. I really wanted to hear her sing. Her voice had to be as beautiful and pure as she was.

Of course, it all had to end. This good moment ended when Kiros knocked on the door and called out. "Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the double!"

I felt sad, but I tried to keep a smile as Julia turned to me and asked, "Can we meet again?"

"Of course! I have to come hear you sing!"

"Are you sure you will make it?"

"Julia, I promise I'll hear you sing if it's in another life! You are sure to be wonderful."

Julia smiled sadly and held my hands. "All right. Until next time, Laguna."

I kissed her hands and walked out the door. That was the last time I saw her. I wonder if she eventually got over me. Or is it possible she wondered what it would be like for me to be there while she sang?


	4. Chapter 4

**Squall**

I had no idea why Laguna felt that he had to tell me these stories after his meeting with Cid. It did not seem necessary or sensical to me in the least. I did not complain though, because Rinoa, who was leaning on my shoulder, looked perfectly happy and entranced with his words. Eventually, Laguna bid us fairwell and it was about time for the special dinner that Rinoa and I had planned.

As we were walking, Rinoa spoke. "That last part he told kind of reminds me of us."

I shot a confused glance at her. "What? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? I was afraid you were lost forever after the we defeated the sorceress. When I found you, I almost gave up hope."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rinoa<em>**

_When I found him lying there, I cradled him in my arms and stroked his face. "Squall..." I did not want him to be dead. He couldn't be. Still he did not stir. I began to weep. As I lowered my face to his body, I tried to console myself by silently singing a song my mother had written._

_Suddenly, I jerked up my head and saw the environment brightening up. Finally, my distraction ended as I looked back at Squall. His eyes were opening! He was okay! I smiled widely, overjoyed to have my true love safe._

* * *

><p><strong>Squall<strong>

I did remember that moment. I felt as if I was lost. Alone in the dark, never to be found again. Then I heard Rinoa's voice. The beautiful notes she was singing made my inner self return. Not only that, but I felt this puzzling sense of fulfillment. As if a load I never knew I had was just lifted from my shoulders.

Until Rinoa had pointed it out, I never thought of it that way. Now, I felt some connection with Laguna. I did not know why, but it oddly made sense even if I did not know the reason.

I wrapped my arm around Rinoa and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, I feel better now."


End file.
